


Join the Club

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Daphne Greengrass decides to tease Harry during the Slug Club meeting, which doesn't escape her ex-boyfriend's notice.  What follows is an afternoon none of them will ever forget.





	Join the Club

“Oh fuck, Greengrass…”

From her knees, Daphne smirked up at Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Champion and now apparently The Chosen One who was destined to save the world from You-Know-Who. Well it was hard to really pull off a solid smirk when your mouth was stuffed full of cock, but she was feeling quite smug in any event.

She’d been pleased to be approached by the new potions professor with an invitation to join his Slug Club. Her father had told her all about the man, and she knew that this was a good opportunity to make connections that would hopefully aid her later on in life. Unfortunately the meeting itself had been the very definition of tedious. The man had droned on and on, and it was only her lessons in social etiquette that allowed her to maintain the appearance of polite interest and attentiveness.

One attendee who either didn’t possess the ability to pretend or simply didn’t care about social appearances was Potter, who looked like he would have fallen asleep if Slughorn didn’t keep asking him questions and finding excuses to draw him into the conversation. The boy had zero tact and Daphne found it rather entertaining. On a whim she’d decided to really entertain herself and also make herself known to Potter in the process.

He’d jolted in his seat when her foot first made contact with his crotch underneath the table, but he brushed off Slughorn’s concern. Based on the way the group was positioned she was the only one physically capable of being responsible, so he’d quickly given her a questioning look. In response she just smiled innocently and continued to tease him with her foot.

Her fun had been ended all too soon when she realized Blaise Zabini was looking back and forth between her and Potter suspiciously, giving her no choice but to stop her teasing unless she wanted the entire compartment to discover what she was up to. As amusing as that thought was, she knew it would’ve been the height of stupidity. 

Potter soon ventured out of Slughorn’s compartment, looking agitated about something (probably Malfoy, knowing how much those two hated each other.) Wherever he had been heading, Daphne cut him off before he could make it. She trailed after him until he neared her compartment and caught him by surprise with a shove that sent him stumbling through the open door. That probably hadn’t been her wisest decision ever, what with how quickly his wand was in his hand and at her throat, but he’d relaxed slightly when he realized it was her. Tracey had left the compartment to seek out her Ravenclaw boyfriend after a quick whispered conversation, leaving her alone with the Gryffindor golden boy.

He’d demanded to know why she’d shoved him in there and why she’d toyed with him back in Slughorn’s compartment. A number of possible responses ran through her head. She thought about being vague and flirty, declaring her undying love for him, or saying she had merely been bored. There was even the briefest of moments where she considered telling him that her parents were tied of remaining neutral and being looked at as a potential enemy by both sides of the looming war, and she wanted to solidify their stance by getting romantically involved with him, the symbol of hope for the light side.

She did none of those things, and actually offered no verbal answer at all. Instead she settled on stepping forward, leaning up onto her toes and kissing him on the lips.

Daphne couldn’t begin to guess how he would react, and the sheer curiosity of finding out might have been why she did it in the first place. He didn’t recoil, call her a slimy Slytherin snake and stomp out of the compartment, which she’d ranked as the likeliest possibility. He didn’t push her away, but he didn’t return the kiss either. He just sort of stood there like a statue as her tongue pushed past his lips and playfully danced across his own tongue. When she finally pulled back for air he just stood there and stared at her dumbly.

“What…why…” he asked, trailing off. She raised an eyebrow at his complete bewilderment. She could understand him being caught off-guard since they’d barely spoken a word to each other before today, but he was reacting like this was an altogether foreign experience for him. Even her fellow Slytherins would admit he was attractive, and with his celebrity status surely at least a few of the Gryffindor witches had thrown themselves at him like this?

Daphne wasn’t sure what to make of it, but like a true Slytherin she saw an opportunity and immediately used it to her advantage. She sank to her knees in front of him, fished his cock out of his trousers and began to stroke him. The unresisting, dumbfounded boy quickly grew hard in her hand, and she smiled at what she saw and felt. If his fellow Gryffindors hadn’t taken this beast for a ride they didn’t know what they were missing. 

That brought her to where she was now, on her knees in her Hogwarts Express compartment and sucking the Boy-Who-Lived’s cock. Based on his awestruck expression, she quickly concluded that her hunch had been right. Not only was Potter a virgin, this was his first blowjob as well. She was deriving great enjoyment from looking up and observing him as he experienced all of this for the first time in his life. And this wasn’t a first time with some shy, self-conscious witch who didn’t know what she was doing. Daphne knew how to drive a bloke crazy with her mouth, and she was treating Harry to a first blowjob he’d never forget. A lesser witch would’ve been gagging helplessly thanks to his sheer width, but she wouldn’t be thwarted nearly so easily.

She was really getting into it, bobbing the entire way down and shaking her head from side to side while also tickling and gently squeezing his bollocks with her hands. It was too much for Harry to handle during his very first time. Overwhelmed by everything he was feeling, his hands automatically dropped down to clutch at her long blonde hair and he grunted as he came inside her mouth. Daphne had been expecting it and was prepared, diligently swallowing his release without wasting a drop.

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Potter just nodded, speechless, and she giggled. Watching the Chosen One come undone as he felt pleasures unlike anything in his life previously, knowing that this famous, powerful, heroic boy was completely at her mercy had appealed to Daphne in ways she hadn’t expected. She felt as powerful as Dumbledore or You-Know-Who, and she wanted more of it. “Take your trousers all the way off and sit down,” she said, nodding to the seat behind her. “We aren’t done yet.”

Potter scrambled to push his trousers and boxers off, and the Slytherin felt another jolt of power shoot through her at his obvious eagerness. In contrast, she took her time in removing her tie, blouse, shoes, skirt and undergarments piece by piece, knowing that the Boy-Who-Lived was eagerly watching as her luscious body was gradually exposed to his gaze.

She’d taken his cock in hand and was just about to straddle him when the compartment door banged open behind her. She whirled around towards the sound, cursing herself for leaving her wand out of reach, and groaned when she saw Blaise glaring at her. She didn’t expect she’d need the wand with him, but her ex-boyfriend was definitely a most unwelcome presence in her compartment at the moment. He at least had the decency to shut the compartment door behind him, but she still didn’t anticipate this ending well.

“I knew there was something funny going on between you two back there,” Blaise hissed, looking back and forth between her and Potter. “Seriously, Daphne? I thought you said it was too dangerous for you to date anyone right now with your family’s neutral stance, and that’s why we had to break up. But now you’re shagging the fucking _Boy-Who-Lived?!_ ”

Daphne was still trying to figure out a way to calm her jealous ex when Potter shot up to his feet and stepped forward to stare at Blaise. He looked pretty ridiculous standing there with both wand and dick out, but she couldn’t find any humor in the situation right then. 

“Zabini,” he said coldly. “I should’ve known. Is this an ambush? Did Malfoy put you two up to this?” He flicked a suspicious glare at Daphne before quickly returning his attention to Blaise. 

“In your dreams, Potter,” Blaise snarled, drawing his own wand. “Some of us have better things to do than get involved in your little pissing contest with Draco. You’re a tosser, just like he is!” That was true enough. Blaise, much like Daphne, had no time for Malfoy’s rubbish.

“Oh yeah? Then why’d you barge in here like that?” Harry asked, not backing down.

“Because you’re fucking with my girlfriend!” Blaise shouted. Daphne hissed and flicked her wand at the compartment door, locking it and also preventing any more sound from escaping. If she’d had the sense to do that ten minutes earlier all of this would have been avoided, she lamented.

“ _Ex_ -girlfriend,” she muttered, but her remark went ignored by both boys.

“She’s the one who started it!” Harry protested. “I didn’t ask for any of this!”

“You didn’t exactly beg me to stop either,” she couldn’t help but point out. Two sets of eyes glared at her. Okay, so that hadn’t been the smartest thing to say.

“Is this what you do, Potter?” Blaise said accusingly. “Use your ‘celebrity’ to shag witches who’d never give you a second look otherwise? Daphne’s way out of your league!” The witch in question rubbed her temple, feeling a headache beginning to form. Where had her afternoon of fun gone?

“And I guess she’s way out of yours too, since she dumped you and is in here with me!” Potter said. Daphne winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Blaise said quietly. Daphne felt panic begin to set in. She had no obligation to Potter, and what Blaise did was his own business now that their relationship was over, but she still couldn’t allow this to happen. There had to be something, anything, she could do…

“Why don’t you both fuck me?” she blurted out without thinking. Her own eyes widened, surprised at what had come out of her mouth, but at least it had the effect of diverting both boys’ attention from each other and their impending duel.

“You can’t be serious,” Blaise said flatly. For the first time all day Potter looked to be in agreement with him.

“Why not?” she said, more confident now that she’d had a second to adjust and warm up to the idea. “Blaise, you know how great the sex was with us. Wouldn’t you like to fuck me one more time?” He shook his head, but against his will his eyes trailed down her nude body, remembering all the pleasures it offered and wanting more. She shook her shoulders, waving her large, firm breasts at him enticingly.

“And Pot…Harry,” she corrected, turning to the other boy. “You know how good I just made you feel with my mouth?” He nodded automatically. “Imagine how it’ll feel to be inside me for real.” He gulped.

Both boys were silent, but she knew she’d won. The tension of a forthcoming battle was gone, replaced by a tension of a different sort, something crazy and irresistible.

“As for me?” she purred, looking back and forth between both boys, who were each giving her their undivided attention. “I’m horny as hell, and I have two powerful, hung wizards locked in here with me. So how about it, boys?”

Moments later Daphne and Harry were back where they were when they’d been interrupted, him sitting and her straddling him. She rubbed herself against his cock a few times, ensuring he was once again fully hard and ready for her, and then slowly began to sink down onto him. She heard him hiss as she worked her way down his length, and his hands came to rest on her hips. The blonde bounced in his lap, moving her body carefully so as not to throw his senses into overload so soon, and smiled as she listened to Harry respond to having his virginity taken.

Part of her did regret not being able to see the look on his face as she claimed him, but her back was to him so the other member of their trio wasn’t neglected. The dark-skinned boy had hurried to undress and was now furiously stroking himself to hardness. Daphne licked her lips as he stepped forward and allowed her to take over with the stroking. Both boys brought something enticing to the table. Of the three (make it four now) cocks she’d seen, Blaise’s was definitely the longest. And none of the other wizards she’d been with could match Harry’s thickness. No matter how she looked at it, she considered herself a very fortunate witch. Daphne parted her lips and took Blaise’s black cock into her mouth, treating him to the same oral skills that had driven Harry wild minutes earlier. 

This was new territory for all three of them. Daphne and Blaise had gotten up to all sorts of things in their time together, but never had they pulled in someone else for a threesome. And obviously this was Harry’s first time altogether. It took some experimenting and trial and error to figure things out, but eventually they started to get their timing down. Once Harry started to gain some confidence Daphne left it up to him to thrust into her from below while she put her effort into giving Blaise the best blowjob she could manage. Both wizards were very audibly enjoying themselves, and she was in heaven. She hadn’t expected to be stuffed with cock at both ends when she boarded the Hogwarts Express that morning, but she could easily see herself growing addicted to this sort of insanity.

It would’ve been easy for all three of them to ride this thing out just like that, but Daphne wasn’t content with that. She’d never expected any of this to happen, and who knew if she’d ever have the opportunity again? She wanted to make the most of it, to explore and experiment.

They tried all sorts of different positions, Harry and Blaise happy to let her lead and comply with whatever directions she gave them. Getting down on all fours while Blaise fucked her face and Harry hammered her from behind had promise, but it was hard to pull off well in the compartment. Maybe it’d go better in more comfortable surroundings? The thought of dragging them both to her bedroom at home and letting them spit roast her in her large, soft bed was a nice one. Could she talk them into visiting her over Christmas break?

Daphne’s favorite had to be when Harry held her up from behind, his arms hooked underneath her legs and holding her suspended in the air while he buggered her. Blaise, meanwhile, took her cunt from the front. It took them a minute or two to get their rhythm down, but once they did it was magical from her perspective. The boys took turns thrusting into her, one leaving just as the other hit home, never leaving her wanting. Her body shook with the force of their pounding, and she freely moaned like the needy witch she was. Something about being completely in their control, held up in the air and rocked between them as the two powerful wizards fucked her with everything they had, had Daphne reeling and wanting to find some way to hold onto this feeling forever. Just like that they drove her to the loudest, most intense orgasm of her life, her screams testing the power of the silencing spell she’d thrown on the door.

Their fun in the compartment ended much as it began, with Daphne on her knees. The boys stood before her, groaning and cursing as she pushed them towards the end. She held a cock in each hand, constantly stroking both boys while her mouth went back and forth, sucking, licking and kissing for a little added stimulation.

“Give it to me,” she demanded, her hands flying up and down furiously as she did all she could to give them every bit as explosive a climax as they’d given to her.

Harry went off first, a few spurts shooting over her shoulder before she quickly moved her left hand and aimed his cock straight at her so the remainder would hit her directly in the face. The Boy-Who-Lived, one of the most famous wizards in the world, closed his eyes in exhausted bliss as he coated Daphne’s forehead, nose and cheeks with his sperm. She took him in her mouth and sucked him clean, happy she’d been able to make his first time such a memorable one, and unexpectedly grateful to him for being part of the most erotic experience of her own life.

Blaise finished moments later, pulsing in her hand, and this time she was ready. She pulled her mouth off of Harry and turned her head so she got hit with the full blast from her ex-boyfriend. She opened her mouth at the end to catch a bit on her tongue, and then used her mouth to clean him off just as she’d done for Harry. She’d had her reasons for breaking up with Blaise, but his talent in the bedroom couldn’t be denied.

“Merlin, that looks hot,” Blaise managed to say as he caught his breath. Daphne obviously couldn’t see what she looked like, but she could imagine. Harry had given her a good-sized load across the face and with Blaise’s now added to it her face had to be all but covered with semen. She considered asking Blaise to fetch her mirror from her trunk so she could have a look but decided against it. She didn’t want to get the mirror dirty, and aside from that she was afraid to open her eyes until she’d had a chance to wipe her face off. She’d heard semen in the eye could really sting, and she wasn’t about to chance it.

“We’ll have to bring a camera next time so I can see,” she said. Hands (Harry’s she was pretty sure) shoved some sort of cloth into her chest, which she was more than happy to accept. “Thanks,” she said gratefully, and then she began scrubbing her face clean.

“Next time?” came from Blaise cautiously. Or was that hope she heard in his voice?

“Next time,” she said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. Neither boy objected. When they left the compartment a few minutes later they gave each other a nod. 

Maybe they weren’t friends, but at least they hadn’t come to blows. Daphne could live with that, as long as they could work together to give her more days and nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've set up a Twitter! Check me out at: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics
> 
> This one was written by request.


End file.
